unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr. Guy
You're mean! Why do you delete so much? Nerfdoo 15:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Because we do not want spam or idiotic, Newb/Nerd-ish articles. You're not mean, you're VERY mean. You deleted my page What was wrong with it. Hulkofdoom Cause... 1. There was more then one page, and 2.... the were n00bish Mr. Guy I have a question Why did you block Aid-an also can you help edit UnMarvel wiki. Please stop Please stop deleting Super smash bros.Hulk 00:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Why did you block Aid-an You have not ansered me yet.Hulk 00:48, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Will you help me? With trying to revive this place? Also, this place hasn't been the same since Userpedia tried to move in and we had to wipe it. Purple Ninjakoopa 04:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Well? Purple Ninjakoopa 18:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Good! We can also expand. It's too bad that this place hasn't been the same since the almost-merge. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm... How shall we go about reviving this? We've got shows, area, systems... Purple Ninjakoopa 17:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Let's try a PR campaign elsewhere or at least an unobtrusive one, and let's work on making more of these red links blue links. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I finished the Episode List. For TSEGSS! So, now what? Do we strt working on the episodes? Also, New Luigi joins New Mario in the episode called "Foes, New and Old". Alright then. Let's just decide episodes at random and do them. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:28, 5 June 2008 (UTC) An idea. We're doing lots of work on TV & Movies, right? Well, let's make some sort of a page for it. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :THEN MAKE IT, MINION! Purple Ninjakoopa 23:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Just a page where we outline all the work that is to be done and has been done. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, but we just make it. No voting this time. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, make the TV & Movies, but I'll make it a Mini Wipe Project. The main Wipe Project will be UnMarioWiki Revival. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Yu need a sysop If you make me a sysop i will be a big help. The Wipe Project? Let's get to work on those shows! Purple Ninjakoopa 03:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) We need a PR campaign. Yeah. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, ideas! I will help. I will help unpokemon. Three things. #. In TSEGSS, Luigi is killed in Episode 202. From then on, New Luigi replaces him. #. Any ideas for the PR campaign? #. We should make a Wipe Project for TV and Movies. Can you make it? Purple Ninjakoopa 17:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :#. I made 202, where Luigi gets killed. Can you make 203, where New Luigi makes his first real appearence? The short cameo at the end of 202 doesn't count. :#. Well, we could try to point out on MarioWiki and Userpedia that this isn't dead now. :#. Okay. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Also, in 202 and 203, it needs to be changed to Evil Guy's Toad Town home. In episode 113, New Mario badly damages Evil Guy Tower, and Evil Guy and co go to Toad Town while Evil Guy Tower is fixed. The episode Return to Evil Guy Tower is when they get back. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. InfectedShroom Revive ME! Hey Lario. It's me Jorge. =P I'm doing the "Reviving Project" so we can revive this wiki and make it as awesome as it was a year ago. Bt to do this, I need to be crat. I was the original creator of this wiki so I think I should be crat. Thanks! Superluigi821 The revival project... I have high hopes. We got back someone important (the founder) and now have four active people. Now we just need a way to get more people to go here. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Back To where? 18:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes I am making sprites. They should be done in...a while. Lol. Superluigi821 Is Userpedia working for you? Purple Ninjakoopa 15:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) hai it's me PlatinumPopple, I've got an idea, The Cuban Cigar Crisis, what do you think? PlatinumPopple ROFLOL! user:PlatinumPopple How do we stop Baconguy from making this mass changes? He already overhauled Mario. It's times like that I'm glad to have rollback powers. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) How would that help avoiding mass overhauls? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Well, can you? I'm watching out for edits. Also, Jorgey boy's applet is glitchy. We can't query him. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:05, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Donkey and Pong :P Thanks for playing. YellowYoshi398 00:32, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Bureaucracy :D Thanks! I'll do my best. YellowYoshi398 01:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :If YY can be a crat, can't I be one too? I was here for a lot longer. :/ Purple Ninjakoopa 21:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) HAI Sure! I'll get to it later, I'm helping Jorge with the Chatroom right now. User:Mcoolister/sig You deleted my Mario Kart! why? It was... badly written. Mr. Guy 19:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nest time, make it a bit longer and... well dont's forget the =s. Apprantly you fallen for my prank XD Super-Yoshi I'M BACK Thanks to you I decided to come back here at UnMario Wiki, it actually feels good to be back, before I eventually lost interest in this wiki, but after I sent that message to you saying I had lost interest in UnMario, I decided to go back, I've actually made a Weird Al article, it's not very big. I hope this time I do stick around, but ebough about that, how've you been recently? PlatinumPopple You're so mean! (again) I was forced by Eggy and Shy Guy to write this (I know them in real world you know) Why do you keep blocking everyone? We, Me, Eggy and Shy Guy, know our usernames and passwords, so we use each other's computers, we go on the school computers as well, so that's why we have different ips. The hater in Wikia 18:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Tell me if U liek it *Do you like the last two episodes of Super Mario Adventures? *Do you like Locked in the Bathroom for 17 Years‎? I don't think those wipe projects are doing any good. Anyway, can U make me a sysop? i've got lots of time for making this wikia rock. The hater in Wikia 13:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) You're mean *boo hoo u just deleted bowser family, why???? ;-; .-. o-O It wasn't well written... Mr. Guy 23:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Now put on your pants and get back to work! Ok. :) PS: I didn't write the message above mine. Mr. Yellow 18:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I'm Mr. Yellow I just lost my password (grrr i loathe missing passwords...) Hey Mr. Guy, I lost my password. So I'm Cube Game now. Note that it's not sockpuppeting. Too much crap, not enough time. We need to use the banhammer? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:45, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Can You make Me a Sysop? *attempt no. 1* The hater in Wikia 19:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Bowser TheKing Sysop Make Bowser The King a sysop, plz plz plz, i'm his fan! # I left a message on her talk page why. # NO. At this rate, BTK will have a very slim chance of becomng a Sysop. Only someone who's responsible (As well as someone who NEVER made a spam page.) enough for sysop is only promoted, not because they're popular. Mr. Guy 21:02, 22 October 2008 (UTC) PLZ DON'T BLANK OR DELETE KING SLIME, I MADE IT WITH THE MOST RANDOM AND FUNNY STUFF. King Slime rocks,. Attempt two: Make Bowser The King a Sysop. plz if no, what SPAM page did she made? Cube Game 20:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) # NO SLIMES. # Didn't you edit the spam page? I moved it back to her talk page... Mr. Guy 21:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Slimy King Plz see the Slimy King articlez plz plz, cos i'm trying to make it funny :)Cube Game 00:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Yo. Some tw33dl0rs said on my talk page that you were harming the wiki, so be careful. BTW, you can say "no offense" before you tell someone that their edits are crappy. 14:45, 29 October 2008 (UTC) He is telling the truth, Mr. Guy. Everyone here hates you. Linkzelda1234 Yeah what they said and I will not say hi to you like I do with everyone else and you take everything too serious as well. You really think id spam mariowiki. And you cursed on my talk page, there are loads of other ways of saying my edits are not that good but you have to curse and hurt my feelings huh. Alex25 HEY! YOU DELETED WHOA 2!!!!!!!!!! PURPLE NINJAKOOPA AND VRUET ACCEPTED IT! I WANNA KNOW WHY I give up, your an admin im not. This is pointless. Now leave me alone. Alex25 Im going to forget the banning thing and im just going to say this, lay off the deletes, you are deleting stuff you think is unfunny but other people might think it is, ask a few people do they like a page before deleting it k. Apolegitically, Alex25 I declare a truce k, but could u kind of use the above advice. Peacfully, Alex25 I read it, K'? Mr. Guy 22:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I'll check UnPokemon I'm checking it now :)Cube Game 00:59, 30 October 2008 (UTC) K. Alex25 You must DIE You know what? Cube Game is an even better guy than you. If u were on Bulbapedia, TTEchidna would surley block you because you are sysop on UnPokemon Wiki. LEAVE WIKIA AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Linkzelda1234 Problem There's an awful lot of people trying to add innapropriate content to this wiki, something needs to be done to try and stop it, btw what do you think of this new article I made O RLY? THANKS! Thank you so much! I'm a sysop! lol hooray!i'll do my best to help UnMario Wiki!!!!Cube Game 19:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Reply: Problem If I find innapropriate content as the new sysop i'll will delete kCube Game 20:09, 31 October 2008 (UTC) About Linkzelda1234 Hey don't ban her/him, let's give her/him a new chance!Cube Game 22:01, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Quick, block the IP address making useless articles and I will undo changes and mark for delete! Quick before he spams more! Im that Alex25 guy everyone likes!!! 01:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Linkzelda1234 is BANNED. :)Cube Game 05:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yoshi's Island Scandal I protected it from anonymous users to avoid vandalism.Cube Game 06:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Super Princess Daisy is real! My daddy works in Japan and he told me! Peachycakes 10:17, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Blocked users Check the block log, I blocked lots of spammers, innapropriate guys, disturbers and etc. UnMario Wiki is not going to be a bunch of crappy innapropriate articles and bad stuff lolCube Game 11:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Err, why do you keep saying every thing you do? cos i am a resposible sysop that must tell Mr. Guy what do i do in here. I will clean this wiki from crappy edits.Cube Game 08:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) You should be B'crat cause you do so much and I think blocked users can still leave messages because they might have been blocked wrongly. Luigi wannabee 25 00:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Oh... Awesome! Maybe you should update the main page, its been the same for about a month. Luigi wannabee 25 00:17, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Mr.Guy, what's up? Im Alex25, K? 22:46, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, any idea whats up with it? Im Alex25, K? 22:50, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Happened to me before as well except it wasnt responding at all. Check out my awesome user page on smashwiki, i'm thinking of doing that with my page here. Im Alex25, K? 22:55, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Eh Was I desysoped? And why was I blocked? Can you help with adding info about Faces of Volcanicity to Mouser, Watoad (who's a cyborg by now, I think), and Ganon? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Vruet What happened to Vruet?Count Conkula velcome t da house... mwa ha ha ha 20:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Can I be a sysop to replace the ones that dont do any thing here anymore, I warn you of vandals and try to help the wiki as best I can so can I be an admin please so I can block the spammers and undo/delete their vandalism? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 21:48, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Alex25 what about promoting Alex25 to rollback?Donald Duck 23:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) YO YO Yo I am a DUDE and I am gonna say hi. HI.:) LOL man chill it dudes and duddettes. ILY, LOL & OMG ROLLBACK!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I'll do my best! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ROLLBACK!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I'll do my best! Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 16:01, 13 November 2008 (UTC) About Shy Guy Rules, BTK and OMG Mario... There's a mystery around here, BTK and OMGM appear to be the same person, however, i'm not sure. BTK = The Hater in Wikia, right?. BTK is also known as Basia and i once received a message from her where she says "hey i'm OMG Mario... dont tell Mr. Guy (...)", but she sent a message (from now on msg for short, k?) on MarioWiki (im Sonic Rocks there) saying dat she WASNT OMG Mario...! she claims dat OMG Mario... stole her password and changed it and logged in as her! in other hand she said via wii that she WAS OMG Mario...! wii msgs with what i know about them are not "hackeable" and there's no homebrew for doing it. Today OMG Mario... put on his/her talk page that he made his account in Basia's computer cos he has no internet, my hypothesis are *Basia is BTK, OMGM and SGR *Basia is only BTK (i dont believe much on this one) *OMGM is Basia's bro. *OMGM is Basia's mom (as said by OMGM in BTK's talk page) *SGR is Jaimie (Basia's best friend in real world) *OMGM is RudnickiX06Mario (just a question, who exactly is Rudnicki?) *The key for solving both this mystery and my trouble is SGR! If BTK or OMGM discovers how to be invincible to ban (i know how) we will have some troubles since she is angry at you and probably angry at me.Donald Duck 22:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) PS: BTK flamed you??? rly? where? what's this truth about Mario? what truth is this? can u explain? after i delete the messageDonald Duck 22:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) what's this truth about Mario? what truth is this? can u explain? after i delete the messageDonald Duck 22:48, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Another clue This scandal is getting more mysterious... Eggy77 is ALSO related to BTK! and SGR made the last edit in Eggy77's userpage! my new theories are: *Basia is all these users *She and her mysterious "friends" are using her school's computers to spam. * Basia is REALLY a mysterious user and me, you and Alex25 have to find out everything b4 BTK and her "friends" make a plan. PS: I somewhat slow to write cos my computer is broken and im using my wii to use the internetDonald Duck 23:33, 13 November 2008 (UTC) *PS 2 (not Playstation 2 d: lol): Eggy77 is one of the keys to solving this. 'K.Scooby Doo: Classic Creep Capers 64 (or SD: Classic KK Mystery) 23:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I'll make a page just for adding nooby stuff like: *1st edit: A *2nd edit: 2245 *3rd edit: lol *4th edit: rgssvyrrjo54efr *lots of times cos editing on wii is very slooooowScooby Doo: Classic Creep Capers 64 (or SD: Classic KK Mystery) 23:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Check BTK's youtube account. I cant and cube cant so can you? Im Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 23:57, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I'll go to MarioWiki to find clues!Scooby Doo: Classic Creep Capers 64 (or SD: Classic KK Mystery) 23:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC)